Since You've Been Gone
by R3dHoodie
Summary: When Danny breaks up with Cat, she's devastated. Until, she cranks up some Kelly Clarkson, brings a certain Robbie Shapiro over, and pigs out on food. As for Danny? Cat only has a few words to say to him. Since you've been gone/I can breathe for the first time!


Cat looked in the mirror. Tears brimmed her once carefully made up face and her big brown eyes were now an angry red. She was upset.

How could Danny leave her like that? Just call her and tell her it's over? After what they've been through? After the whole cheating thing and getting back together a month after? She was done. More than done. She spent enough time like this to understand what done meant. And she was the definition of done.

She was angry. How dare he call her and break up? Did he not even have the decency to do this in person? Was she not important enough to him for that? Seriously, what kind of human** did** that? She had applied her makeup perfectly to cover any blackheads and pimples (Danny hated those) and put his favorite color of lipstick on. (she hated that color) it was all wasted tonight. All the work for an amazing date. Ruined by indecency and tears.

Yet, even through her tears and the rage that made her clench her fist, she noticed something. It was like her face was glowing. It was glowing with more than just makeup. It was glowing with more than just tears. There was an emotion much different hidden inside. It wasn't one of hurt or one of sorrow. No, Caterina Valentine had no time for emotions like that.

She was glowing with happiness. Pure radiance was shining from somewhere inside of her. Somewhere deep of course, where she couldn't access fully now, but it was there. It wasn't a smiling radiance, but there was still a light behind the shadow. A sparkle in her eyes. A skip in her step. A single thought entered her mind.

Kicking off her pink heels, she skipped over to her dresser and found her iPod and the iHome. Plugging one into the other, she went over and locked her door, skipping back and changing the song to the one she wanted. Within a few seconds, pop music blared from the devices.

**Here's the thing, we started out friends**

**it was cool but it was all pretend**

**yeah, yeah, since you've been gone**

She belted the lyrics out as she danced to the power song, breaking out her worst moves for the opportunity. She was literally dancing like no one was watching. Andit was fun.

**Dedicated, you took the time**

**wasn't long before I called you mine**

**yeah, yeah, since you've been gone**

the teen laughed and undid her hair from the bun. No need for fancy hair anymore.

**And all I'd ever hear you say**

**is how I pictured me with you**

**and I'd ever hear you say**

No jewelry either. She flung them across the room and smiled when they hit her pink wall. Feeling happier, she ran and practically catapulted herself onto her bed, scrambling up as the chorus started.

**Since you've been gone**

**I can breathe for the first time**

**I'm so moving on yeah, yeah**

The springs of her bed squeaked as she jumped upon the pink and green bedspread. She didn't care if it was wrinkled. That was a problem for the morning. Healing was more fun than worrying about messed up beds anyway.

**Thanks to you**

**now I get**

**I get what I want**

**Since you been gone**

Hopping back off of her bed, Cat walked over to her dresser and picked out some sweatpants and her favorite shirt. Changing into them, she sang the last line of the first chorus loudly, feeling better than ever. Screw Danny. Let him dupe some other girl. He wasn't her problem anymore. She **had** no problems right now.

Stopping the song, she ran downstairs and made popcorn, waiting anxiously for it to pop. She was staying up all night and watching comedies while she played lady ballads and disturbed Robbie with late night texts. he didn't mind too much anyway. In fact, he might be able to come over. Running upstairs, she made it a game to finish her text and get a reply before the timer hit zero. She won the game.

* * *

Five minutes later, her hair was in a ponytail and Robbie was there. He had rushed over, bringing all of the unhealthy food he could steal and all of the Will Ferrell movies he had. They were currently devouring Pop tarts and watching Stepbrothers, laughing like maniacs. Metallic wrappers were thrown across the room. They had each eaten about two of the breakfast pastries already. Not to mention the empty bowl of popcorn that had been filled twice and and the half empty Doritos bag laying between them. Yeah, they were pigging out. Yeah, they were laughing there asses off. And had they just watched the _Rifftrax_ of _Harry Potter_ and almost died laughing? Was that even a valid question?

He had slept on the floor and she on the bed, the last movie playing in the background softly and the food still strewn about. Danny had texted her about three times. She didn't answer it once. Before she would've ran to the phone and jumped onto whatever plan he had, completely ditching Robbie. Not anymore. She was stronger now.

Through the night Robbie held his hand up for Cat to grab. She finally did. They slept like that till morning, when Robbie almost pulled Cat off of the bed by waking up and moving his arm.

"Thanks Robbie." She had hugged him as he came out of the bathroom from changing. She herself was getting on her shoes, and she had skipped over with one shoe on. He hugged her back and laughed.

"Anytime Kitty Cat." He looked down at her and smiled "Any guy would be lucky to have you." It came out as a whisper, but the redhead still heard it and giggled.

"Someone already has me, silly!" She poked him on the stomach, kissed him on the cheek and then walked back over to her other shoe, where she thankfully couldn't see Robbie blushing bright red.

* * *

A/N- Hey, thanks for reading! Was I the only one that thought of Pitch Perfect during the 'Since You've Been Gone' part? 'Cause I couldn't stop thinking of it! And for anyone who isn't sure what Rifftrax is, look them up on YouTube. They do funny commentary for movies. I'm like obsessed. And I have a new idea for a series of one-shots with Victorious reacting to things (not literally cause I know none of the stars and they don't know I exist and we're both fine in that manner of existing far away from each other) but yeah. So, can someone tell me if that's been done. *hopes it hasn't been done*

Bye and thanks for reading!


End file.
